The disclosure relates to antimicrobial compositions that contain pathogen-specific viruses, and their use in killing pathogenic organisms or inhibiting the growth thereof.
Antimicrobial compositions for skin, fabrics or hard surfaces are commonly used to prevent the spread of infectious bacteria and/or microbial contamination. There are many antimicrobial compositions on the market today, but most of them become spent or are consumed, leaving a protected surface suddenly unprotected from microbes.
Some antimicrobial compositions can be regenerated so that they can continue to kill microbes. In one example, cellulose materials were treated with an antimicrobial coating containing hydantoin derivatives. This biocidal compound can be regenerated after it is comes in contact with chlorine bleach. The drawback to this composition is that it does have a finite life span in which it demonstrates biocidal activity against pathogenic microorganisms, and it relies on the user to regenerate the composition's ability to kill microbes.
What is desired is an antimicrobial composition that can be regenerated without user input. Further desired is a composition that maintains its antimicrobial activity for as long as it remains on the surface.